Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal processor for processing video signals for different standards. For example, the processor processes both signals having 525 lines per frame at a nominal frame rate of 30 frames per second such as NTSC signals and signals having 625 lines per frame at a nominal frame rate of 25 frames per second such as PAL signals.